Apartamento 128
by MiNyanTan
Summary: Akashi Seijuro a los 21 años se vio solo y embarazado, por ello se fue a vivir a un apartamento en Tokio. Ese se lugar se convertirá en su hogar cuando comiencen a llegar algunos de sus amigos en las mismas condiciones que él y juntos logren superar sus desilusiones amorosas para enfocarse en el nuevo desafío que les depara: la paternidad. MuraAka -Aokise -MidoTaka -KagaKuro -etc
1. 0: Prefacio

Hola!

Este es mi primer longfic.

Este capítulo se ubica cerca del final de la historia, así que espero no se enreden más adelante.

Espero disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Él se encontraba frustrado, no podía creer que había sido doblegado por seis infantes de apenas dos años. Era inconcebible el hecho de que su cabello se encontrara lleno de espuma y talco, además de que su ropa se encontrara decorada con abstractas obras de arte realizadas con comida para bebé. O sea, quién se imaginaría al gran Akashi Seijuro, el joven de 24 años dueño de Akashi's Corp., en semejantes condiciones.

Pero él sabía que terminaría así, al fin y al cabo todos los viernes era la misma historia; él debía cuidar de los niños mientras sus padres trabajaban, ya que podía trabajar desde la comodidad de su apartamento.

El día había comenzado bien, todos los pequeños habían comido y durmieron durante toda la mañana, el primero que comenzó con su calvario fue Ryusei, un niño de tez blanca, rubio de ojos azules con un exceso de energía evidente; tras despertarse y dejar la comodidad de la improvisada cama hecha con cojines y frazadas en el centro de la sala que se había molestado en hacer el niñero de turno, se puso a recorrer el apartamento en el que vivió durante sus primeros meses de vida, llegando a la habitación que una vez fue propia y ahora era el pequeño despacho donde Akashi trabajaba.

El mayor se encontraba en la cocina frente a la sala en la cual deberían estar durmiendo los pequeños, sin embargo, al estar cocinado le daba la espalda a los mismos, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que Ryusei se había ido hasta que escucho un estruendo proveniente de una de las habitaciones, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse rápidamente a su despacho.

—¡Ryusei! —El mayor se apresuró en cargar al menor, mientras veía como su maletín yacía en el suelo con varios documentos importantes esparcido, además de todos sus elementos de escritorio. —¿Cómo demonios tiraste todo al suelo?

El menor miró directamente a los ojos bicolores y ambos se pusieron a reír, aún con el niño en brazos recogió todos los papeles, algunos arruinados por la tinta de los lapiceros que cayeron encima.

—No es nada que no pueda solucionar. —Suspiró el mayor mientras cerraba su despacho, levantó al menor a su altura para verlo directamente, inspeccionándolo. —Imagino que tomaste la correa de mi maletín y arrasaste con todo mi escritorio. —Su interlocutor solo reía por las graciosas caras de Akashi.

Cuando llegaron a la sala acomodo al rubio en su lugar, le dio un par de juguetes, encendió la televisión en un programa infantil y bajó el volumen al mínimo para no despertar al resto, ahí se percató de que habían solo cinco niños, el rubio estaba concentrado en la TV, las niñas junto a los gemelos aún dormían plácidamente y faltaba uno, el menor de todos por un par de meses.

—Sorato. —Llamó suavemente para no llamar la atención del rubio. —¿Dónde estás, Sorato?

De repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se sintió observado, se giró lentamente y se topó con un par de ojos celestes observándolo con calma desde el suelo de la cocina, justo al lado del refrigerador.

El pequeño Sorato, un pelirrojo con unos grandes ojos celestes, se encontraba ahora de frente al refrigerador balbuceando cosas inteligibles. El mayor se dio cuenta de ya había pasado la hora de comida y le estaban exigiendo su almuerzo.

Akashi conoce bien a Sorato, después de todo aún vive en el apartamento junto a su madre y sabe perfectamente que él es muy calmado en todo aspecto, pero no perdona sus horas de comida y si no quería un berrinche monumental debía apurarse en preparar la comida para los bebés, también sabía que Sorato era como un pozo sin fondo, de todos los infantes él era quien más comía.

—Bien, terminaré en un momento. —Sentó al pequeño pelirrojo en su silla alta, justo al lado de él y retomó su labor que había sido interrumpida por el revoltoso rubio.

Terminando los preparativos, inmediatamente le sirvió una porción a Sorato, para luego ir a buscar al resto de los pequeños; como siempre debía ubicar a Ryusei al lado del oji-celeste, al lado de este colocó a Emi, pelinegra de ojos verdes era la más tranquila de todos los menores. Frente a ellos ubicó a sus tres demonios: Hitoshi, Tadashi y la dulce Yumi. Sus adorados trillizos habían heredado su mutación genética, siendo sus niños portadores de una mirada rojiza y violeta, como una copia de él mismo, mientras que su pequeña princesa tenía su ojo derecho violeta como su cabello y el otro ojo dorado.

Los hijos de sus amigos comían tranquilamente, ensuciándose solo un poco, mientras que los trillizos esperaban a que su Oto-chan tomara asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, cuando lo hizo sus hijos tomaron sus cucharas de entrenamiento y probaron bocado de su comida.

— ¡Niños! —Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento al notar como tres proyectiles se impactaban contra su ropa. —Argh…Demonios, es el quinto chaleco que me ensucian esta semana. —Les dedicó una mirada de reproche mientras las risas infantiles abundaban en la habitación.

Claro que ese sólo fue el inicio, ahora todos los niños habían dejado de comer para lanzarle sus restos al mayor a cargo, aunque como él se había levantado se puso por detrás de sus hijos terminando los cuatro completamente sucios.

El mayor suspiró al ver el desastre y les lanzó una mirada a los infantes, esa mirada que hacía que cualquiera obedeciera a sus mandatos…cualquiera menos esos niños que seguían alegremente riendo.

Cuidadosamente limpió a los hijos de sus amigos, que por suerte no se ensuciaron tanto, solo a Ryusei tuvo que cambiarle su ropa; acomodó a Emi en la sala con todos los juguetes y a los chicos los puso en el sillón rodeados de cojines, probablemente volverían a dormir.

Ahora debía preocuparse por sus pequeños que se encontraban batallando contra la silla alta, tomó a su princesa y la llevó a su habitación donde la sentó en su gran cama y encendió su televisión para distraerla un rato, en comparación a sus hermanos ella era bastante más calmada. Después fue a preparar el baño y fue en busca de sus dos niños.

Hitoshi miraba con enfado a su progenitor, mientras que su hermano ya amenazaba con llorar por la falta de atención, Akashi los llevó a ambos hasta el baño y arrojó la ropa sucia a un cesto.

—Bien Tadashi, ahora levanta los brazos. —Akashi limpiaba cada rincón de los niños al mismo tiempo, aún no comprendía como había llegado comida a ciertas partes de sus pequeños cuerpos.

En lo que se encargaba de quitar la espuma de Tadashi, su hijo mayor comenzaba a tirar la espuma por todos lados, incluyendo la cabeza de su Oto-chan. —Por Dios, Hitoshi puedes calmarte un poco. —Se apresuró en terminar el baño de sus hijos y los llevó a su habitación envueltos en sus infantiles toallas.

Se sentó en el suelo con los gemelos y comenzó a secarlos, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su rojiza cabellera, su hija estaba exigiendo atención y sus niños ya estaban secos, sólo bastaba vestirlos para después bañar a su nena.

Pero las cosas no salieron como quería, mientras intentaba que Yumi dejara de tirar su cabello, los gemelos vieron su oportunidad para escapar, dándose a la fuga completamente desnudos, por supuesto Akashi comenzó a perseguirlos con su hija en brazos, pero sus hijos son perspicaces y tomaron caminos diferentes, a pesar de su corta edad y del hecho de que aún no caminan del todo bien, sabían perfectamente como escapar del mayor.

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de los bebés dejo Yumi aún sucia, jugando con Emi y los chicos que ya habían despertado.

—Niños. —Los llama de la forma más dulce, su paciencia se estaba agotando así que recurriría a uno de sus trucos. — Si se comportan les daré dulces. —El soborno normalmente funcionaba con su hijo menor.

— ¡Mami! —Tadashi venía rápidamente hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Akashi tomó su oportunidad, agarró al pequeño y lo vistió en cuestión de segundos. Claro que al terminar tuvo darle un par de dulces para tranquilizarlo y lo dejó junto al resto.

Bien ahora sólo faltaba uno.

Akashi estaba seguro de que Hitoshi era quién más se parecía a él mismo, por ello podía casi jurar que se habría escondido en algún lugar recóndito del apartamento y su lugar favorito era la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y el pequeño aún no alcanza la perilla, así que la habitación quedaba descartada.

Por otra parte, su despacho también lo había cerrado, le quedaban tres opciones si es que no estaba escondido entre la sala y la cocina: su habitación, el baño o la habitación que comparte Sorato con su madre.

Iba retornando a su habitación cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ahí se percató de la hora, sus amigos ya estaban por llegar y él debía encontrar a un bebé nudista, bañar a Yumi y de paso limpiarse a él mismo… Todo eso en menos de una hora.

—Diga.

— _Seijuro-kun me acabo de juntar con el resto y ya vamos en camino._

—Bien, supongo que estarán aquí en unos 40 minutos.

— _Si quieres podemos pasar a comprar la cena, así te damos tiempo._

—Que estás insinuando Tetsuya, tengo todo bajo control. —Sintió una suave risa proveniente del otro lado. —Aunque no estaría demás que traigan la cena.

— _Bien, llegaremos dentro de una hora…o tal vez más. —_ Casi podía imaginar a Kuroko sonriendo.

Ahora ya tenía algo más de tiempo, retomó su camino hacia su habitación para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de Hitoshi intentando meterse en el traje de marinero que le iba a colocar.

Akashi reía con ternura al ver a su hijo con un brazo dentro de la polera y mirando con odio la prenda.

—Hitoshi. —El menor volteo a mirarlo con un puchero adornando su rostro. —¿Me dejaría terminar de vestirte?

Hitoshi automáticamente estiro sus brazos para ser cargado y así Akashi pudo terminar de arreglarlo, para luego llevarlo con el resto y encargarse finalmente de Yumi.

De ahí en más no tuvo ningún problema, las dos únicas niñas del grupo eran tranquilas, muy risueñas pero no se metían en tantos problemas, solo su hija cuando se coludía con sus hermanos para hacer travesuras le provocaban un par de dolores de cabeza.

Al terminar de alistarla se arregló él mismo rápidamente y fue hacía la sala con todos los pequeños que se hallaban pacíficamente jugando, aprovecho la oportunidad para limpiar rápidamente el desastre de la cocina, para cuando terminó se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

—Llegamos. —Anunció Kuroko entrando con un par de bolsas seguido por Kise y Takao

—¡Mami! —Sorato al escuchar la voz de Kuroko se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se apresuró a su encuentro.

Kuroko dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se agachó a la altura de su pequeño para abrazarlo fuertemente —Te extrañe.

—Yo tamben te estrañe.

Por otra parte Ryusei al notar la ausencia de su amigo se levantó para ir a investigar el porqué de su abandono, pero su intención se vio interrumpida cuando lo levantaron sorpresivamente y quedó frente a esos ojos dorados tan conocidos.

—¡Mamicchi! —Pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del mayor y comenzó a restregar su rosto con el contrario.

— Amor, ¿me extrañaste mucho? —El pequeño asintió acurrucado en su cuello.

En la sala quedaban los trillizos junto a Emi, la pequeña estaba mirando directamente Takao, mientras este la observaba desde la cocina junto a Akashi.

—Es triste que mi hija no haga nada al verme, Sei-chan. —Se lamentó el pelinegro

—O quizás solo heredó el tsunderismo de su padre.

—Espero que no, con uno solo me basta. —La menor levantó sus brazos en dirección a Takao. —Con eso es suficiente.

Takao fue a buscar a su nena, quien al ser cargada le susurró algo parecido a un "te extrañe mami".

Akashi observaba las dulces escenas de reencuentros entre sus amigos y sus hijos, con una sonrisa nostálgica; los cuatro vivieron juntos sus peores momentos en ese apartamento y supieron salir adelante, se alegraba de ver a sus amigos felices con sus pequeños.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar, antes de que los vengan a buscar. —Dijo mirando a Takao y Kise que estaban llenando de mimos a sus hijos.

—Gran idea, ni a Midorima-kun ni a Aomine-kun les agrada esperar. —El peliceleste comenzó a servir la cena, mientras el resto ubicaba a los pequeños y les daban algo de comer.

La comida pasó tranquila entre charlas y anécdotas, algunas gracias que hacían los pequeños y llenaban el lugar de risas. Akashi contó su largo día con los pequeños, recibiendo múltiples burlas por parte de Takao y Kise.

La hora pasó y el primero en retirarse fue Takao cuando Midorima llegó, su visita fue corta, ya que el peliverde tenía planes con su familia. A penas estos salieron llegó el oficial Aomine en busca de su par de rubios.

Saludó escuetamente a los residentes y se apresuró a tomar a su niño en brazos, mientras reia divertido por las acciones de su padre.

—Moo ni siquiera me saludaste Aominecchi.

—Lo siento. —Se acercó a su pareja y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Pasaron los adultos a la sala donde antes jugaban los pequeños, para poner al día al moreno, Akashi nuevamente recibió burlas pero él también reía suavemente con ello. Al rato los menores se durmieron y Kise ayudó a acostar a los trillizos mientras Kuroko dejaba durmiendo a Sorato junto a Ryusei en su habitación.

Mientras en la sala la cosas se tornaban más tensas entre Aomine y Akashi, a causa del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, todos conocían la situación por la cual estaban viviendo los residentes del departamento, ser padres solteros no era fácil, en especial si uno tenía ya tres hijos; pero que venga Aomine a contarle sobre su última reunión con sus amigos, en la cual cabe destacar forman parte los otros padres de los pequeño, se le antojaba incómodo al heterocromo.

Para cuando Kise y Kuroko volvieron, el menor comenzó a perder la impasibilidad de su rostro y Akashi junto a este comenzaron a ponerse a la defensiva cuando Aomine sugirió la idea de hacer una reunión todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, y de paso que dos de ellos conocieran a sus hijos.

—Saben que algún día ellos se enterarán, ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo sé, Aomine-kun— Estaba lentamente perdiendo la calma, ese día no había recibido buenas noticias. — Pero que quieres que haga, que le diga a Kagami-kun que tuvimos un hijo ahora que está por casarse con esa persona.

Todos quedaron en silencio, ya sabían de aquello y era la primera vez que Kuroko se refería al tema.

—Tetsu…

— No puedo, simplemente no puedo. — Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación donde su hijo yacía dormido.

En la sala se había instalado un silencio incómodo, el moreno se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, el rubio estaba preocupado y el pelirrojo en el fondo comprendía la situación, por ello carraspeo llamando la atención de los otros dos.

—Déjalo estar Daiki, necesita pensar con calma la situación. — Clavó su mirada en los ojos azules— Soy testigo del esfuerzo que hizo por informarle y tú también lo sabes. — El otro asintió. — Si él no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, entonces ya no es culpa de Kuroko… no es como si estuviésemos escondiendo la existencia de los niños a ellos.

— Lo sé, y hablando de eso ¿qué hay de ti?

—No he visto a Atsushi desde que terminó nuestra relación. —Sus acompañantes estaban esperando a que siguiera su relato. —Es cierto que al principio no quería saber nada de él, pero después cuando nacieron los niños sucedió lo de la sucesión de la empresa. —Los ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, como si verificara si le estaban mintiendo o no. —Y ahora si la sociedad descubre todo esto crearán todo un escándalo y prefiero evitar meter a los niños en este mundo.

—Eres muy testarudo Akashi. —Todos en la habitación tenían claro que el orgullo le impedía avanzar al pelirrojo.

—Se lo diré, pero todo a su debido tiempo Daiki.

— Y eso será cuando tus hijos sean adultos. —Ironizó

—Ya basta Aominecchi, Seijurocchi hará las cosas a su manera, al igual que Kurokocchi. —Kise sabía que si no detenía a su pareja la discusión pasaría a mayores. —Ellos tomaron sus decisiones, deben afrontar las consecuencias. —Aomine lo miró claramente en desacuerdo. —Además ellos están supuestamente felices con sus vidas como están ahora, o ¿me equivoco?

—Ryota tiene razón, Atsushi tiene una pareja estable y Taiga está próximo a casarse, los niños no están dentro de sus planes ahora. —Observó a Aomine quien le dio la razón, aunque quisiera negarlo sus amigos no estaban del todo interesados en la paternidad, pero cuando los veía jugar con su pequeño Ryusei podía notar ese brillo de anhelo en el mirar de ambos.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que los niños necesitan a su otro padre.

Akashi solo guardó silencio, sabía que algún día sus pequeños le preguntarían sobre su otro progenitor. Solo esperaba que eso ocurriera más tarde que temprano.

Kise fue a buscar a su pequeño a la habitación de Kuroko y salieron juntos con un peli-celeste mucho más calmado, Aomine tomó sus pertenencias y las de su hijo, ya era tarde y todos querían descansar.

—Bien lamento las molestias. —Comenzó a despedirse. —Adiós Tetsu, Akashi.

—Adiós Aomine-kun y no te preocupes, le diré sobre Sorato a Kagami-kun.

—Nos vemos Daiki.

Salió del departamento junto a su hijo y todas las cosas, mientras Kise se despedía de sus amigos abrazándolos a ambos; cuando vivían todos juntos él solía hacer aquello para calmarlos y animarlos, era sumamente efectivo y los más bajos estaban agradecidos de ello.

— El idiota Aominecchi no entiende por lo que están pasando, pero no se preocupen yo me encargo de ello.

—Gracias Kise-kun, pero Aomine-kun no está del todo equivocado.

—Daiki solo está defendiendo a sus amigos y es comprensible.

El rubio se puso serio y los miró fijamente a ambos

—Pero ustedes también son sus amigos y él conoce toda la historia, sabe por lo que ustedes tuvieron que pasar y lo que ellos han hecho durante todo este tiempo. Además él piensa que ustedes serán más felices al lado de ellos y puedan formar una familia de verdad, pero no entiende que eso no sucederá de la noche a la mañana…yo sé que hay heridas que deben ser sanadas.

Los tres terminaron viéndose entre sí en medio de sonrisas, todo lo vivieron juntos le ayudó a entenderse mutuamente.

—Gracias Ryota, ahora vete que ya te deben estar esperando. —Afuera del edificio se escuchó la bocina de un auto. —Buenas noches Ryota.

—Buenas noches Seijurocchi, Kurokocchi.

—Adiós Kise-kun.

Cuando se vieron solos en el apartamento, ambos se despidieron para cobijarse en la seguridad de sus habitaciones.

Akashi se sentó en su cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita auxiliar, encontrando una arrugada foto de su época de secundaria donde aparecía él siendo abrazado por un gigante pelimorado, ambos sonriendo ante la cámara.

En su mente pasaban varios recuerdos de su relación hasta el fin de la misma y él no podía evitarse preguntar " _¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?"_

 _Porque cada historia puede ser única y muchas veces se pueden unir con otras, pero todas tienen algo en común: un inicio_

 _Y por supuesto, esta historia también tiene un inicio…  
_

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy

Estoy abierta a críticas...

Por cierto a lo largo de la historia se va a ver como cambian las personalidades de los personajes o sus formas de llamarse, entre otras cosas que se irán descubriendo más adelante.

Además con respecto a la cantidad de niños...no me resistí a ponerle trillizos a Akashi, todo por un pariente que esta esperando trillizos...TRILLIZOS! (me lo dijeron hace un mes y aun no salgo del shock).

Gracias por leer!

See you next time!


	2. 1: El inicio de todo

Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo lo que vendría siendo el primer capítulo que es parte de la historia entre Akashi y Murasakibara.

En una parte se habla de una melodía que es River flows in you de Yiruma, lo amo!

Bien, prometo responder los reviews, que me encantaron y les agradezco a todos los que dejaron su mensaje y a los que leyeron también!

Disfruten la lectura y nos leemos abajo...

* * *

 _El inicio de todo_

Se vieron por primera vez en secundaria, ambos pertenecían al club de basketball de la secundaria Teiko, rápidamente destacaron en el deporte logrando ser parte de los titulares.

Sus compañeros de equipo se convirtieron en amigos y ellos dos solían mantener distancia. Akashi siempre lo miraba desde lejos, le gustaba su forma de jugar y le llamaba la atención esa actitud tan infantil que poseía el más alto. Le agradaba recibir toda la atención del mayor.

Los años dentro de la secundaria pasaron rápidamente y Akashi disfrutaba de ver a sus amigos, notaba la atracción entre Aomine y Kise, aunque todos sabían de esa atracción excepto los propios involucrados. También se había dado cuenta de que tanto Kuroko como Midorima eran reacios a todo lo relacionado con el romance, mientras uno se escondía entre libros el otro seguía con su obsesión por el horóscopo. Por último, quedaba Murasakibara quién siempre estaba al pendiente de él, notaba esas miradas furtivas que le dirigía durante los entrenamientos.

El pelirrojo se encontraba junto a la manager, Momoi Satsuki quién le había entregado la información de sus adversarios para el próximo partido, uno de los últimos que jugarían todos juntos como estudiantes de la secundaria Teiko. Cuando el oji-morado dejó el entrenamiento y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Nee Aka-chin.

—Mmm. —Estaba comenzando a idear las estrategias para el partido sin prestar atención realmente.

—Aka-chin. —El menor no apartaba su vista de los datos. —Te quiero devorar.

—¿Disculpa? —Se alarmó, sabía de los sentimientos del contrario pero esperaba que fuera tan directo.

El mayor bajo el rostro hasta la altura del suyo, su corazón latía rápidamente pero se mantenía impasible lo único que lo delataba era el sonrojo que se empezaba a esparcir por todo su rostro.

—Eso…quiero devorarte. —Se acercó aún más. —Porque me gustas Aka-chin.

El mayor cerró la brecha robándole un dulce beso al menor, todos en el gimnasio detuvieron su accionar y se fijaron en la pareja comenzando a vitorear por ellos; el equipo completo sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Murasakibara hacia el capitán desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Sal conmigo Aka-chin.

Se encontraba mudo de la impresión, escuchaba a lo lejos a sus compañeros gritarle que aceptara, pero no tenía la intención de ceder fácilmente, él había tenido la osadía de robarle su primer beso así que lo haría esperar un poco.

Al finalizar el año aceptó la propuesta del mayor y comenzaron su relación aun sabiendo que se separarían, debido a la distancia entre sus preparatorias; Murasakibara asistiría a Yosen en Akita mientras que Akashi asistiría a Rakuzan en Kioto, pero ambos estaban empecinados en sacar su relación adelante.

Durante esa época viajaban constantemente a verse, habiendo obtenido la aprobación por parte de ambas familias, varios fines de semanas Akashi viajaba hasta Akita a quedarse un par de días con la familia Murasakibara; ya era parte de la familia, los tres hermanos y la hermana mayor de su novio lo vivían consintiendo, ni hablar de los padres de estos que ya le habían ofrecido vivir permanentemente en esa residencia.

Por otra parte, en las vacaciones siempre se quedaban en Kioto a Murasakibara le encantaba la ciudad y la variedad de dulces tradicionales que podía comprar. Solían quedarse en la mansión de Akashi aunque su padre normalmente tenía la gentileza de buscarles alojamiento en diversos hoteles dentro de la zona para que disfrutaran su tiempo a solas.

Por fin habían terminado la preparatoria, había llegado el preciado de momento de ingresar a la universidad, tal y como lo tenían planeado ambos estudiarían en Kioto. Vivirían juntos en una pequeña casa que el menor había recibido de herencia.

Akashi estudiaría Administración de empresas, mientras que Murasakibara estudiaría Gastronomía con especialización en Repostería.

Los primeros meses fueron increíbles para ambos, cada uno descubría un mundo nuevo en la universidad y sus círculos sociales se ampliaban cada vez más. Por otra parte, ellos parecían una pareja recién casada; todo era sonrisas y ningún problema, en el aspecto de la convivencia.

En la universidad ambos se juntaban cada vez que podían, lo cual no era muy seguido pues sus facultades se encontraban en direcciones opuestas.

Murasakibara se unió al club de basketball, mientras que Akashi tuvo que desertar a causa de las nuevas responsabilidades adquiridas por su padre, ya estaba comenzando a prepararse para heredar la empresa familiar y no había tiempo para actividades extracurriculares.

El tiempo pasó y se acercaba el cumpleaños número 22 de su grandote, él quería prepararle algo especial para celebrar. Últimamente no habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y cuando llegaban a casa el mayor parecía evitarlo.

Por ello Akashi había optado por seducir al mayor, conocía todas las fantasías que tenía su novio y tenía ganas de probar una de ellas. Tuvo que ir a comprar todo lo que hiciera falta, entre eso crema batida, chocolate y por supuesto las cosas para la cena.

Al otro lado de lado de la ciudad se encontraba un peli-morado caminando lentamente después de su última clase del día, muchos de sus compañeros le habían saludado, incluso algunos le regalaron dulces hechos por ellos. Murasakibara era bastante popular entre sus compañeros e incluso tenía un par de admiradores.

El peli-morado llevaba días pensando en la relación con su Aka-chin y siempre las mismas palabras aparecían en su mente: _"rutinario", "monótono" y "aburrido"._ Así se sentía su relación después de 5 años, ya no hacían las mismas cosas de antes; siempre era lo mismo, nunca tenían tiempo para ellos dos y si lo tenían se encontraban muy cansados como para intentar algo.

Cuando vivían separados, se divertían más; tenían sus citas virtuales y cada vez que uno viajaba pasaban todo el día juntos, hacían lo que querían y a él nunca le decían que no. En cambio ahora, la situación había cambiado y sentía que su relación ya no era la misma.

Se demoró más de lo común en llegar a casa a petición del pelirrojo, sabía que le iba a preparar una cena así que debía darle tiempo; al llegar notó que la casa estaba en completa penumbra a excepción del comedor que estaba decorado con un par de candelabros que iluminaban tenuemente.

Tomó asiento, esperando a que su pareja apareciera mientras observaba la elegante mesa. Akashi salió de la cocina con los platos de la cena.

—Bienvenido. —Depositó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a besarlo. —Feliz cumpleaños.

El pelirrojo se sentó observando como el mayor probaba un bocado de la cena que había preparado, esperando la aprobación de este.

—Quedó delicioso Aka-chin. —Se sonrieron mutuamente. —Me gustó mi regalo.

—No es el único regalo. —Sacó una caja depositándola frente al mayor. —Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo.

Murasakibara abrió la caja encontrándose con un reloj rolex de plata con detalles en oro y pequeñas gemas rojas, se lo puso inmediatamente en señal de agradecimiento por el regalo.

El resto de la cena pasó con calma, hablaban de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Akashi se apresuró a terminar antes para preparar su última sorpresa, en la habitación estaba todo listo pero él aún debía cambiar su atuendo.

Al retirarse le pidió a su novio que se tomara su tiempo antes de ir a su recamara, el mayor aceptó y optó por lavar los platos antes de ir, había pasado toda la cena con varias preocupaciones en mente aún no había tomado ninguna decisión con respecto a ello, pero sabía que no podía demorar más tiempo pensando, ya era hora de actuar por el bien de ambos.

Para cuando el mayor entro a la habitación un fuerte olor a chocolate lo golpeó, quedó completamente anonadado; habían varias fuentes de chocolate fundido, dos grandes fuentes llenas de fresas, muchos envases de crema batida y recostado sobre la cama se encontraba Akashi disfrazado con un sugerente traje de gatito, que se componía de unas peludas orejas blancas, un collar con cascabel y ropa interior blanca con una larga cola.

—Es hora del postre Atsushi. —Ronroneó seductoramente.

El mayor se acercó a la cama observando directamente a los ojos del contrario, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la polera que vestía.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras hoy.

Murasakibara se posó sobre el menor colocando su cabeza en el cuello de este, inspirando lentamente su aroma.

—Estas seguro Seijuro. —Akashi jamás admitiría que lo excitaba cuando su novio dejaba de ser _un niño_. —Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto.

El pelimorado le depositó una mordida en la clavícula antes de separarse de él, acercó una de las fuentes de chocolate y tomó un par de fresas, untó una de ellas en chocolate para luego comenzar a jugar con el cuerpo de su pareja.

Le pasó la fruta por el vientre subiendo por su pecho, dejando un rastro de chocolate a su paso. Se detuvo en esos dulces botones rosas para luego llenarlos de crema batida; siguió su recorrido con la fresa hasta depositarla en los labios de su amante.

Akashi se estremecía en cada contacto, no podía evitar soltar suspiros hasta que llegó la fresa a su boca, en ese minuto el mayor se dedicó a retirar cada rastro de chocolate y crema de su cuerpo, obligándolo a comer rápidamente la fresa para soltar leves gemidos. Sentía esa gran lengua recorriendo con esmero cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso las partes donde la fruta no había pasado.

La temperatura iba subiendo y el heterocromo se sentía desfallecer de placer cada vez que le volvían a poner dulce, el mayor se tomó su tiempo su tiempo degustando al otro pero él también necesitaba atención.

Se separó del menor para retirar esos molestos pantalones que lo tienen aprisionado, se sacó el cinturón y dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo, mientras que Akashi se posicionaba de rodillas frente al otro, se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. El menor retiró la ropa interior de Murasakibara y rápidamente comenzó a lamer el miembro de este, para luego comenzar a succionarlo lentamente.

El mayor alcanzó otro envase de crema batida y con su largo cuerpo acercó sus manos al trasero de Akashi, como su traje era especial para la ocasión tenía un orificio que le permitía introducirse al interior de este. Utilizó la crema como lubricante y deslizó uno de sus dedos empujando suavemente.

Akashi al sentir la intromisión se tensó pero no dejó su labor de succionar el gran falo que poseía su novio, empezó a aumentar el ritmo a medida que Murasakibara lo hacía. Cuando le introdujeron el tercer dedo el pelirrojo ya no podía hacer nada más que gemir al sentir como rosaban ese punto que lo llevaba al éxtasis.

El pelimorado ya no resistía más, así que con algo de brusquedad posicionó al menor de espaldas a la cama y de una estocada se enterró hasta fondo de ese pequeño cuerpo. Akashi soltó un grito al sentirse completamente invadido, mientras que el otro no esperó a que se acostumbrará y a un frenético ritmo se movía en su interior; rápidamente su mente comenzó a quedar en blanco por la olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

En la habitación se podían escuchar los choques de ambos cuerpos, sus gemidos sincronizados con la danza que realizaban y el sonido del cascabel que estaba enloqueciendo al oji-morado; que de un rápido movimiento le arrancó el collar arrojándolo a un rincón de la habitación. Agarró la cadera del menor y lo volteó dejándolo apoyado sobre las rodillas, acercó el pequeño cuerpo de su amante hasta que todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto, aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas y sacó el miembro de su amante de su apretada ropa interior para masturbarlo y hacerlo llegar al clímax.

Un par de estocadas más y el pelimorado se corrió dentro de su amante, se recostaron sobre la cama tratando de regular su respiración mientras se miraban de manera cómplice, como lo hacían cuando aún eran adolescentes.

—Estás listo para el segundo round.

—Siempre estaré listo para ti Atsushi.

Y así estuvieron entregándose mutuamente hasta el amanecer, olvidándose de cada detalle que los aquejaba del día a día.

Los días pasaron y los problemas comenzaron, las discusiones se hicieron habituales en los cortos periodos que podían estar juntos, ahora ambos evitaban encontrarse y si lo hacían trataban de no hablarse.

La situación empeoraba y Akashi decidió que lo más sano era conversarlo, por ello un día esperó a que el mayor llegara entrada la noche y lo invitó a pasear, si se quedaban en casa probablemente a los pocos minutos se estarían gritando.

Optaron por ir a un parque no muy concurrido, para así no llamar tanto la atención. No se hablaron en todo el camino, de vez en cuando se miraban como tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación y Akashi no pudo evitar pensar en qué minuto se había vuelto tan difícil hablar con su pareja.

Llegaron a su destino caminando uno por delante del otro, Murasakibara veía desde atrás la pequeña figura de su novio, tenía claro qué era lo tenía que hacer aunque eso los lastimara a ambos.

—Nee Aka-chin. —Le dio alcance y tomo su mano dulcemente. —Tenemos que hablar.

El heterocromo se extrañó, habían salido precisamente para hablar pero que el mayor hubiera tomado la iniciativa le dio mala espina, en especial por la frase tan cliché.

—Creo que debemos terminar. —Soltó calmadamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sabía que su relación estaba mal, pero no hasta ese punto. —Estas exagerando.

Sentía como que se hubieran invertido los papeles al sentir la mirada de Murasakibara estudiando su reacción, se estaba comportando como un adulto frente a la situación, mientras que él mismo estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo como un niño caprichoso. Últimamente estaba más volátil de lo normal, producto del exceso de actividades y el stress que le generaban.

Sabía que había dejado un poco de lado su relación, pero solo trataba de cumplir con sus deberes a la perfección. No había notado esos pequeños detalles que le afectaban a su noviazgo y que lentamente dañaron a su pareja, pero no podía concebir que ahora él lo mirara de esa manera sin decir una palabra, como si no hubiera otra solución que acabar con todo lo que habían formado por esos cinco años que estuvieron juntos.

—Haz lo que quieras Atsushi. —Lo encaró directamente, obligando al mayor a mirarlo de frente. —Espero que no te arrepientas después.

El pelirrojo estaba esperando que el otro reaccionara y le contestara, como comúnmente lo hacía después de cada discusión.

—Buenas noches Akashi.

El menor sintió un vacío dentro de él que crecía con cada paso con que el otro se alejaba, miró su enorme espalda perderse entre la multitud.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en el mismo lugar, solo cuando notó que las calles comenzaban a vaciarse el emprendió rumbo sin ninguna dirección hasta llegar a una cancha de basket donde unos jóvenes de preparatoria jugaban, él se dedicó a observarlos a la distancia mientras recordaba cada momento vivido con Murasakibara, abatiéndolo minuto a minuto.

Cuando al fin pudo serenarse optó por dirigirse a la casa de su padre, no quería llegar al lugar donde había experimentado tantos momentos con el peli-morado; mucho menos ver las cosas de ambos, tal vez el mayor podría pasarse por ahí a buscar sus pertenencias y él mismo no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarlo nuevamente, sabía que podría empeorar las cosas a causa de su orgullo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con la sorpresa que la mansión se hallaba completamente vacía, por lo visto su padre había decidido darles el día libre a todos los empleados domésticos y su vehículo no se encontraba estacionado, por lo cual todavía no debía llegar del trabajo.

Se encontraba completamente solo y ahora más que nunca le pesaba aquello, por primera vez en muchos años le hubiera gustado llegar y que todos los sirvientes que lo vieron crecer lo mimaran como en antaño, o incluso recibir el peculiar saludo de su padre que aunque pareciera frío y distante, sabía que era su forma de expresar cariño.

De repente una sensación de vértigo lo obligo a sentarse en el pórtico y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, quería gritar, escapar de ese lugar refugiarse en algún sitio donde nadie lo encuentre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estando ahí tampoco sería encontrado.

En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó la bocina de un auto y unos pasos apresurados a llegar a su lado, por un momento pensó que él se había arrepentido y lo iba a buscar como era costumbre en el pasado.

Sin embargo, no era quien pensaba sino el hombre dueño de aquel lugar; su padre lo abrazó sin decir ni una palabra sorprendiendo al menor, quien al sentirse seguro entre los brazos de su progenitor, no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde que lo vio partir.

—Vamos Seijuro, debemos entrar. —El menor solo asintió.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, cuando su padre lo dirigió al salón de música que tenían en el primer piso. Lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, mientras su progenitor se dirigía hacia el gran piano de cola que decoraba la habitación, deslizó sus dedos por las teclas antes de acomodarse y empezar a tocar una melodía muy conocida por ambos.

Era la canción que solía tocar su madre cuando veía que uno de sus hombres estaba triste, cuando quería calmarlos y verlos nuevamente sonreír. Esa canción que no había escuchado desde que ella falleció cuando él era solamente un niño.

Cuando la canción terminó Akashi Masaomi se sentó en silencio junto a su hijo y le desordenó el cabello como cuando tenía 4 años. El menor miró a su padre, esperando que este hablará por su extraño comportamiento; nunca lo había visto como esa clase de padre.

—No te obligaré a hablar. —Los ojos de Masaomi brillaban con un sentimiento indescifrable. —Pero sé que los Akashi solo llorarían por un motivo. —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar. —Sabías que tu madre me rechazó incontables veces. —suspiró cansado. —Y cuando por fin me aceptó, mi padre me obligó a deshacer nuestra relación. Luego decidimos escaparos y nos casamos a escondidas de tu abuelo pero él nos encontró al tiempo y le dio una oportunidad a tu madre. —Miró hacia el piano. —Volvimos a la casa principal cuando heredé la empresa y le regalé ese piano, fue el día que me anunció que tú llegarías a este mundo. —Volvió a mirar al menor y posó una mano sobre su hombro. —A los años después nos enteramos sobre su enfermedad y la fase crítica en la que se encontraba, ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella. —Su voz se hacía cada vez más suave. —Me sentía tan inútil; todo el día me encerraba a trabajar, tú eras tan pequeño y ella siempre iba con una sonrisa diciéndonos que todo iría bien. —Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla. — Para cuando llegó el fatídico día, yo comprendí que no había hecho nada para salvarla y ambos la perdimos, ese día tus te quedaste con tus abuelos y yo pasé toda la noche junto a la tumba de ella.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—Porque entiendo por lo que estás pasando, además le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría por siempre y que en momentos como este debía actuar como ella lo habría hecho. —Terminó por abrazar al menor.

—Gracias papá. —Hace años que no lo llamaba así pero se sentía adecuado para el momento, le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así un momento.

—Por cierto, tu habitación está exactamente igual a como lo dejaste. —Terminaron ambos sonriendo, antes de despedirse y partir cada uno a su propia habitación.

El heterocromo esa noche logró dormir tranquilamente cuando se prometió a sí mismo no pensar en él, en algún momento sabía que se volverían a encontrar e intentaría solucionar las cosas.

El tiempo iba pasando y ya estaba por comenzar diciembre, se había vuelto una costumbre que padre e hijo desayunaran juntos, a pesar de la diferencia en sus horarios laborales y estudiantiles, Seijuro siempre se levantaba antes sólo para compartir con Masaomi.

Pero ese día el menor no fue a desayunar, preocupando a su padre; el cual se dirigió hasta la habitación solo para encontrarlo saliendo del baño más pálido de lo normal.

—Seijuro te encuentras bien. —Se acercó colocando su mano en la frente del menor. —Tienes fiebre.

—No te preocupes padre. —Se quitó la mano de encima. —Estoy bien.

Mentira. Esa mañana al levantarse sintió un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente, para cuando volvió a levantarse no hubieron problemas, se dirigió a abrir las cortinas y de paso ventilar su habitación cuando las náuseas lo atacaron haciéndolo correr hasta el baño para devolver todo lo que había en su estómago.

—¿Seguro?

—Absolutamente. —Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su padre. —Ahora debo retirarme a la universidad.

—Pensé que tenías clases más tarde. —Inquirió de manera desconfiada.

—Normalmente sí, pero hoy tengo un examen dentro de 40 minutos; así que debo apurarme

—Y ¿No vas a desayunar?

—Comeré algo en camino. —Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, por lo menos ya se sentía mejor. —Adiós padre.

Antes de salir escuchó un "ten un buen día" que logró pintarle una sonrisa, esas últimas semanas la relación con su padre había mejorado súbitamente, aún no sabía si era por el hecho de haber terminado su relación con hombre o por haber sido encontrado cuando había sido terminado.

El viaje hasta la universidad fue relativamente tranquilo, uno que otro mareo lo atacaban repentinamente pero supo sobreponerse; durante su examen de macroeconomía las cosas iban bien, él se sentía de maravilla, completamente inspirado resolviendo cada pregunta con precisión y exactitud.

Fue el primero en terminar su examen, al entregarlo a su profesor se dispuso a retirarse pero al igual que en su casa las náuseas lo invadieron obligándolo a abandonar rápidamente el salón de clases, dejando a su profesor sorprendido.

Luego de su viaje al sanitario, decidió que era momento de hacer una visita a la enfermería, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría por sus malestares y su falta de desayuno.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería una joven de uniforme lo recibió, haciéndolo recostarse un momento mientras ella buscaba un vaso con agua y azúcar para su pálido paciente. Le pidió que le describiera los síntomas y el pelirrojo le contó un resumen de cómo había sido su día.

Mientras más hablaban, la joven se ponía cada vez más nerviosa; había caído en la cuenta de quién era su paciente, sintiéndose cada vez más intimidada. Además los síntomas que le decían no le auguraban nada bueno y si lo que pensaba que tenía el pelirrojo era cierto, esperaba no tener que enfrentar algún cambio humor por parte del paciente.

—Según los síntomas que usted padece, yo diría que está…um. —La castaña había comenzado a temblar del nerviosismo. —etto…yo creo que está embarazado. —Terminó susurrando.

El heterocromo abrió los ojos completamente al comprender aquello, era cierto todos sus síntomas indicarían un embarazo, pero eso no podía ser verdad; hasta donde sabía él no era un doncel, tampoco se había hecho algún tipo de examen para comprobarlo, después de todo no existía algún indicio para saber quiénes eran donceles, él sabía que Tetsuya y Ryota lo eran; pues los había escuchado hablar de ello en una reunión. Pero jamás se imaginó que él mismo sería uno.

Tenía claro que existían altas probabilidades de ser doncel, incluso su padre se lo había mencionado años atrás, pero nunca lo confirmó.

—Akashi-san, desea hacerse un test. — Ofreció la temblorosa enfermera.

—No gracias, iré la clínica inmediatamente a hacerme todos los exámenes pertinentes. —Tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo dejando estupefacta a la enfermera.

Corrió a través de los pasillos, para salir rápido de aquel lugar. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole a él, no podía estar en cinta, menos ahora que estaba _solo;_ él tenía una vida, debía terminar lo antes posible sus estudios para heredar la empresa de su padre, por ello no había tiempo para niños. Además que él nunca se vio a sí mismo con hijos, ¿cómo podría hacerse cargo de uno?

En su camino a la clínica, optó por ir en autobús en vez de usar al chofer de su padre, prefería mantener esto en secreto mientras no estuviera seguro de qué era lo que padecía. Se subió y rápidamente fue a sentarse al final, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su abdomen, notando una extraña curvatura; para él no era extraño que su figura no fuera como la de preparatoria, después ya no practicaba basketball, solo jugaba de vez en cuando pero ya no tenía los extenuantes entrenamientos que mantenían su cuerpo en forma.

En la clínica fue llamado rápidamente a realizarse una serie de exámenes, antes de que una mujer baja de cabello negro corto con ondas, en las puntas tenía pintado de color fucsia y su rostro era redondo y delicado enmarcado con unos llamativos lentes rosas; definitivamente ella emitía una imagen sumamente infantil, aparentemente era más joven que él; pero eso no era posible porque vestía una larga bata blanca con un "Yamamoto" grabado en la esquina superior del traje.

—Estoy buscando al señor Akashi Seijuro. —Hablo con una voz dulce y alegre. El aludido levantó su mano y ella se puso rápidamente enfrente. —Hola, soy Yamamoto Akemi y solo por el día de hoy yo te atenderé. —Se dio media vuelta rápidamente para ser seguida.

El pelirrojo le dio alcance y entraron a la consulta de la doctora, tomó asiento frente a ella y esperó que comenzara.

—Bien Akashi-kun. —La miró dubitativamente. —Hey no mires así, no te haré nada malo.

El pelirrojo solo se limitaba a mirarla como evaluando sus capacidades para ser doctora, no podía confiar en esa _niña._

—Akashi-kun. —Suspiro resignada. —No sabes cuantas veces he lidiado con gente como tú. —Entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza mientras miraba al contrario con una sonrisa. —Como ya sabes me llamo Yamamoto Akemi, tengo 31 años llevo años en este oficio, trabajo en Tokio pero estoy haciendo un reemplazo aquí por una semana, soy pediatra y obstetra, especializada en donceles como tú.

—Lo siento, es solo que se ve muy joven.

—Gracias, lo sé. —Terminó riendo, lo cual relajó al heterocromo. —Ahora comencemos, ya revisé tus antecedentes y me también contaron lo sucedido en la enfermería de tu universidad, así que ahora te haré un par de preguntas. —Akemi tomó la hoja de datos de Akashi para comenzar a escribir. — ¿Tienes pareja estable?

— No. —La cortante respuesta sorprendió a la doctora, por lo visto pensaba que el joven era otra clase de persona.

—Bien, no soy quien para juzgar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Inquirió repentinamente molesto.

—Hey soy yo quien hace las preguntas. —Reclamó con un mohín que la hacía ver más infantil. — Pero si te gusta tener diversas parejas es cosa tuya.

—No soy ese tipo de persona. —Repuso claramente ofendido. —Hasta el mes pasado tenía pareja, con quien estuve por lo menos cinco años.

—Oh, lamento eso. —Se disculpó rápidamente y le ofreció un dulce de cereza como ofrenda de paz.

—No me gustan los dulces.

—Pero cada vez que no miras a mí, estas observando fijamente mis dulces. —Él no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero cuando miraba el envoltorio rojo se sentía tentado a comerlo. —Lo dejaré ahí, por si lo quieres comer. —Le dejó el frasco completo frente a él. —Bien ya dejamos en claro que tenías pareja, entonces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?

—El 9 de Octubre.

—Vaya, que preciso. —Sacó una hoja con un calendario y marcó la fecha. —Eso fue hace unas siete semanas aproximadamente. —Marcó también la fecha actual. —Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te has sentido extraño?

—Aparte de los malestares matutinos, no he notado muchos cambios.

—¿No te sientes más cansado?

—Bueno sí, pero es normal; estoy en periodo de exámenes.

Allí la doctora notó, el por qué Akashi se había tardado tanto en notar su estado. Para un hombre aún sin saber que es doncel, es natural notar los cambios en su cuerpo, pero este joven acababa de terminar una larga relación y además tiene la presión de los estudios, haciendo que éste se olvidara de sí mismo.

Siguieron un rato con el interrogatorio, a veces con preguntas superficiales para relajar de a poco a Seijuro, hasta que Yamamoto-sensei le pidió que fueran a la sala de al lado donde había una máquina de ultrasonido, le pidió recostarse en la camilla y lo dejó que se pusiera cómodo.

—Cómo has de suponer, efectivamente estas gestando. —Akashi sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. —Y si lo que me dices es correcto, debes tener como mínimo 7 semanas. —Ahora que ya sabía lo que pasaba se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aquello no podía ser algo grave sabría cómo salir adelante. —Ahora veamos a ese pequeño.

Akashi se levantó la polera y por primera vez en semanas observó su cuerpo, notó aquella pequeña protuberancia en su vientre que nunca antes había visto. La doctora lo hizo recostarse y le aplicó un gel que le provocó escalofríos.

Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, hasta que escuchó el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, volvió a abrir sus ojos y los dirigió hasta la máquina que provocaba tal sonido, por fin entendía todo de verdad había una criatura creciendo en su interior, ya no podía pensar solo en sí mismo, porque cada paso que dé ya no lo haría solo, ahora alguien dependía de él.

—Increíble, eso explica su tamaño. —Murmuró sorprendida para sí misma la doctora.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó mirando el monitor, sin comprender las manchas que aparecían en este.

—Mmm…sí. — Akashi quedó intrigado por el tono de duda ella. —Ok, acabemos con esto. —Apagó la máquina y ayudó a limpiarse al otro. —Volvamos a la oficina.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de al lado y se sentaron igual que al inicio, solo que esta vez la doctora no estaba tan sonriente como al inicio, lo cual preocupó un poco al heterocromo.

—Todo va bien. —Ambos suspiraron por distintos motivos. —Tienes 7 semanas de embarazo y todo está en orden. —Akashi se sentía cada vez más aliviado. —Pero…me equivoqué en algo. —Toda tranquilidad desapareció.

Akashi miró como la doctora revisaba un par de papeles y rebuscaba algo entre sus cajones, mientras él comenzaba a impacientarse, necesitaba tener la información inmediatamente y ella parecía no querer hablar.

—No sé cómo decirte esto. —Ya se estaba molestando. —Porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar. —La doctora cerró su cajón con par de documentos y lo miró fijamente. —Creo que es el momento adecuado para entregarte esto.

La doctora deslizo por el escritorio hasta dejar frente a él un folleto que en grandes letras de colores destaca: "Cómo llevar un embarazo múltiple".

 _Y así fue como el absoluto Akashi Seijuro colapsó a causa del exceso de información, todo lo que había sucedido en su vida últimamente se debía únicamente a una persona y él se había obligado a ni siquiera pensar sobre ello, pero con esta noticia todo su esfuerzo se volvió en vano, con una sola frase en mente: "Te odio Murasakibara Atsushi"._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy...

Espero que les haya gustado, sino me pueden dejar su crítica estoy abierta a nuevas opiniones.

Gracias por leer!

See you next time!


	3. 2: Contándole a papá

A pasado taaaaanto tiempo! TToTT

En primer lugar me quiero disculpar con aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y más para quienes comentan... tuve un problema al día siguiente de haber subido el cap anterior, realizé una compra por internet que resultó ser una estafa :C y fui de las aforunadas víctimas (notese el sarcasmo) con las cuales hicieron un seguimiento para ver si atrapaban al o los susodichos...cuento corto tenía prohibido utilizar cuentas que estuvieran asociadas al mail con el cual me estafaron -.- y evitar abrir cuentas nuevas con el ID de mi compu, mientras duraba la investigación; d meses. A final de cuentas lo único que salvé fue mi cuenta universitaria :/

Eeeeen fin, aparte de los procesos legales, ir a declarar y todo eso, la investigación no sirvió los tipos siguen libres...pero a mi por fin me devolvieron la posibilidad de usar mis redes sociales :D Así que les traigo este pequeño capítulo que es parte de la introducción en sí del fic.

Nos leemos abajo ;)

* * *

Despertó en medio de una blanca habitación sintiéndose un poco desorientado, trató de recordar que le había sucedido y se sintió enfermo al tomar conciencia de su estado, más aun sabiendo que en su interior estaba creciendo más de una criatura.

Hizo una rápida inspección a la habitación; había sido traslado a la zona hospitalaria, no estaba muy lejos de las oficinas donde fue atendido.

Se percató de que en su brazo tenía conectado una aguja que le suministraba algún tipo de suero y en su dedo un aparato que monitoreaba su frecuencia cardíaca, por lo visto su desmayo no fue algo de poca importancia.

Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre cerciorándose de que todo lo que había ocurrido era real, acarició toda la zona deleitándose con la dureza de la ínfima curvatura donde se refugiaban sus pequeños.

—Vaya veo que por fin despiertas. —Entró la doctora Yamamoto sonriendo.

—¿Qué me sucedió?

—Entraste en estado de shock cuando te informé de tu embarazó múltiple. —Comentó con una voz culpable. —lo que conllevó a que te desmayaras por la falta de alimento. —Recalcó regañándolo.

Akashi recordó su ajetreado día, desde el inicio hasta el fin: las náuseas matutinas le quitaron el apetito y después del examen fue directo a enfermería.

—No tuve tiempo para desayunar.

—¿Y el almuerzo?

—Lo olvidé, lo siento.

—De ahora en adelante, tienes prohibido _olvidarte_ de comer. —Le regañó dulcemente. —Te dejaré descansar en lo que se termina el suero y como compensación por mi falta de tacto al informarte tu estado, te invitaré a comer algo. —Estaba a punto de declinar, no quería incordiarla, ni mucho menos interferir con su trabajo. —Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Observó como la doctora salía de la habitación sin esperar su respuesta, no tenía otra opción; estaba seguro que no comería nada contundente, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y ello no le abría el apetito para nada.

Esperó pacientemente a que el suero se terminara, quería pensar en lo que se supone que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, mas no podía; su mente estaba en blanco y se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para intentarlo.

Una enfermera le quitó el conducto del brazo al cabo de un rato y le entregó sus pertenecías para que se retirara, se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse con calma; aún no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos.

Se dirigió al comedor de la clínica para encontrarse con Yamamoto-sensei, la encontró terminando de comprar, tenía dos bandejas: una con un almuerzo y la otra con un jugo, fruta y un par de galletas. Se apresuró hasta ella y recibió la segunda bandeja, luego la siguió hasta una pequeña sala privada al costado del lugar.

Se sentaron frente a frente, y él solo se podía dedicar a observar su bandeja con duda, estaba casi seguro de que lo obligaría a comer algo más.

—Deberías relajarte… y probar esas deliciosas galletas son de vainilla con relleno de frambuesa y cubiertas de chocolate.

Notó el intento de la doctora por alivianar la tensión del lugar. La miró con una pequeña sonrisa y con un millón de dudas en mente que ella fácilmente pudo descifrar.

—Te traje aquí precisamente para aclarar tus dudas y con respecto a la comida, no quiero que comas algo contundente ahora, después del suero; así que solo tomaras un jugo de naranja y comerás un par de frutas, necesito que suban tus defensas ahora que el invierno llega… y bueno, las galletas son para compensar mi falta de tacto. —Finalizó riendo suavemente.

Probó una de las galletas y realmente eran deliciosas, nunca antes le había gustado tanto el sabor de algo dulce, pero se sentía extraño y no le importaba, solamente quería seguir comienzo esas galletas hasta saciarse.

—Con calma chico. —La doctora se puso a reír más fuerte al notar la ansiedad del pelirrojo. —Creo que vamos a controlar la ingesta de dulces.

—Es extraño, nunca me han gustado los dulces realmente. —Confesó un poco apenado por su comportamiento.

—Es el embarazo cariño. —Se notaba que aquella _mujercita_ era muy amable con sus pacientes, denotaba el amor a su trabajo cuando hablaba de niños natos o en gestación. —Bien, ahora dime si tienes alguna duda.

Se puso a meditar sobre su primera pregunta, debía ordenar sus pensamientos antes de decir cualquier cosa, pero había algo que _necesitaba_ saber ahora.

—Qué tendré… ¿gemelos o mellizos?

—De hecho son trillizos.

El pelirrojo sintió como toda la habitación le daba vueltas, tendría tres hijos de Murasakibara Atsushi, el hombre que lo dejó solo hace un par de semanas. Ahora tendría la responsabilidad de sacar a tres personitas adelante, eso sí sobrevivía al embarazo; ya sabía de antemano que su cuerpo iba cambiar radicalmente, al igual que su vida de ahora en adelante.

La doctora lo observó seriamente analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, se sintió un poco cohibido bajo esa mirada; estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Estas un poco bajo de peso, te recetaré un par de vitaminas, suplementos de hierro y ácido fólico. Además deberás seguir un régimen alimenticio, necesitarás un par de días de reposo y por supuesto nada de ejercicio por un tiempo; los primeros meses son de alto riesgo para la sobrevivencia de los pequeños.

La doctora le entregó un papel que contenía las indicaciones de una dieta balanceada con mayor consumo de proteínas, según el papel decía que se lo agradecería al último trimestre.

Conversaron mientras terminaban de comer y varias de sus dudas se fueron esfumando, sabía las fechas a las que debía realizarse chequeos médicos y debía buscarse a un doctor de confianza para que lo tratara durante todo el proceso, se sentía un poco más tranquilo… ahora solo quedaba afrontar la realidad.

Se despidió de Yamamoto-sensei, prometiéndole que se cuidaría y que seguiría al pie de la letra su régimen; realmente le agradaba esa mujer en cuerpo de _niña,_ le traía ciertos recuerdos…

Salió del recinto sumido en sus pensamientos, debía hablar con Atsushi contarle que iban a ser padres y no de un solo bebé, sino de tres. Sin embargo aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentar al más alto, no había sabido nada de él desde _ese_ día.

Optó por tomar un taxi para dirigirse hasta la mansión, no sería buena idea llamar al chofer de la familia para que lo recogiera en la clínica; eso solo alertaría a su padre si se enteraba que se encontraba en ese lugar.

El camino se le hizo eterno, había pensado en varias formas de contarle a su padre sobre su estado, pero ninguna lo convencía; esto debido a que su relación había cambiado cuando volvió a casa y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de cómo tomaría la noticia.

Al llegar fue directamente a la cocina, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores; sentía que si alguien lo mirara se enteraría inmediatamente de su estado, como si ya tuviera una barriga gigante. Tomó un vaso de agua con azúcar para calmar los nervios, suspiró y decidido se encaminó al lugar donde se encontraba su progenitor.

Se paró frente al despacho de Masaomi, respiró hondo y toco suavemente la puerta cuando escuchó un "adelante" desde el otro lado, ingresó tratando de no hacer ruido. Su padre se encontraba de espaldas a él y a su escritorio, leyendo unos documentos que parecían ser procedentes de una empresa que quería unirse al grupo de Akashi's corp.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar para llamar su atención.

—Padre necesito hablarle de un tema delicado.

—Me parece bien, también quería hablar contigo. —Se volteó en su asiento mirando fijamente al menor. —Así que cuéntame, cómo estuvo tu visita a la clínica. —Le pasó una copia de la factura de la clínica que se encontraba en la superficie.

No estaba dentro de sus cálculos la boleta electrónica que llegaba directamente a su padre, para su suerte esta no debía tener el detalle solo el monto cobrado, entonces no debía saber acerca de su estado.

—Sobre eso quería hablar.

—¿Estas enfermo? —Inquirió preocupado.

—No precisamente. — Su padre lo miró impacientemente. —Quiero decir que no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad, pero me encuentro en una _condición especial_.

—Se puede saber a qué te refieres con _condición especial_.

—Primero debemos hablar sobre _ese_ día. —Instintivamente bajo la mirada al suelo recordando todo aquello que le había sucedido.

—He de suponer que se trata sobre tu relación con ese gigante morado. —Le mandó una mirada reprobatoria a su padre.

—De hecho sí.

Le comentó sobre su relación, como se habían distanciado mutuamente después de celebrar el cumpleaños del _gigante morado_ , claro obviando ciertos detalles que su padre no necesitaba escuchar. También le hablo acerca de cómo era ignorado y como él mismo lo dejó de lado por culpa de los estudios y su preparación para heredar la empresa. Y finalizo en aquella última _cita_ en la cual el mayor optó por terminar la relación.

—Y ahora resulta que estoy embarazado.

Vio como su padre comenzaba a ponerse a pálido y juró que lo notó un poco azul, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo respirar; para después comenzar a hiperventilar, le preocupaba que le diera un ataque, quiero decir…el hombre no es precisamente joven como para recibir este tipo de noticias.

—Explícate. —Retomó la palabra cuando logró calmarse.

—No hay mucho que explicar. —Soltó con altanería. —Además soy yo quien debería exigir explicaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tú sabías que yo era un doncel?

—Claro que lo sabía. —Su padre se acomodó en su silla antes de proseguir. — ¿Crees que habría permitido tu relación con _ese_ a sabiendas que no tendrías un heredero?

— Puedo saber ¿a qué se refiere con ello?

—Quiero decir, siempre creí que estarías con _él_ por el resto de tu vida.

Escuchar a su padre admitir aquello le sorprendió en demasía, en realidad siempre pensó que su progenitor odiaba a su ahora ex pareja; cada vez que se encontraban los tres el pelirrojo mayor lo bombardeaba con preguntas que lograban incomodar a la pareja. Por ello, saber que su padre realmente lo aceptaba, lo hacía sentir feliz y a la vez triste, ya que ahora mismo aquello no servía de nada.

—No sabía que querías tener nietos. —Su padre lo observó como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Por supuesto que quiero nietos, aunque lo habría preferido más tarde. —Comentó pensativo. —Cuando terminaras tus estudios y ya trabajaras en la empresa.

Lo último lo hizo reaccionar, la sucesión estaba próxima y un escándalo de este tamaño afectaría profundamente a la empresa y la imagen que su padre había creado con tanto esfuerzo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Precisamente eso era lo que se venía preguntado a él mismo desde que se enteró de todo, aún no tenía claro lo que debía hacer; había muchos factores que considerar: sus estudios, la sucesión de la empresa y aquella que más le preocupaba, el padre sus pequeños.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo hacer que ese chico jamás encuentre un trabajo aquí en Japón. —El tono jocoso de su padre lo hizo sonreír, pero de todas maneras sabía que aquello no era una broma.

—A él déjalo fuera de esto, prefiero no involucrarme en nada con él.

—Acaso ¿no piensas decirle?

Realmente sería capaz de parase frente al pelimorado y decirle que iban a ser padres de mellizos. _Por supuesto que no_. _Él_ lo dejó, _él_ se aburrió y no quería pensar en involucrar a sus pequeños, ¿también los dejaría si se aburría de ellos?

 _Pero él también tiene derecho._

—Algún día se lo diré, pero no está dentro de mis planes ahora. —Su padre parecía disgusto con su repuesta. —Además con la sucesión tan cercana, solo sería un escándalo de farándula.

—De ello no te preocupes. —Masaomi le sonrió con confianza. —La sucesión se puede posponer y te podemos esconder de la prensa hasta que nazcan los pequeños.

Con ello todos sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaron en un segundo, se sentía seguro junto a su padre. Por un segundo se imaginó a sí mismo ayudando a sus pequeños en un futuro. Aunque para él esta sensación tan cálida es completamente nueva y desconocida.

—Padre, ¿por qué me ayudas? —No pudo detener las palabras cuando ya había hecho la pregunta, se avergonzó por tal descuido.

Su padre al notarlo solo pudo sonreír y recordar con algo de nostalgia aquella época que él había considerado la mejor de su vida, pero sabía que eso estaba por cambiar.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor padre de todos pero sigo siendo el tuyo y estoy seguro de que esto es lo que habría hecho tu madre. —Él se detuvo a observarlo tiernamente. —Te pareces tanto a ella.

Le conmovió escuchar a su padre hablar de aquella forma, sabía lo sentimental que era cuando recordaba a su madre; pero solo lo había visto aquella noche que volvió a la mansión. Ahora que notaba el apoyo de su padre, tenía la certeza de que podría salir adelante bajo la protección de él.

— ¡Bien lo he decidido! —Exclamó el mayor, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso. —Te iras a vivir al departamento que está junto al hospital de Tokio. —Observó como su padre buscaba en los cajones, sacando una gran cantidad de llaves, imaginaba que debían ser de las diversas propiedades que poseía el hombre de negocios alrededor de Japón.

—¿No me puedo quedar aquí en Kioto contigo? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—No, aquí no hay muchos especialistas para donceles, quiero la mejor atención para mi nieto.

—Nietos. —Corrigió con un leve carraspeo.

—¿Qué? —El menor se alarmó al ver cómo su progenitor perdía nuevamente todo color de su rostro. —¿Cómo que _nietos_?

—Estoy esperando trillizos.

Era realmente divertido conocer estas nuevas facetas de su padre, siempre lo había visto como alguien serio sin mayores expresiones; y ahora lo había visto pasar de pánico, shock, cólera hasta furia. Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo al ver al ser humano que era Masaomi.

—No le bastaba sólo con embarazarte. —Replicó molesto. —Tenían que ser tres.

—¿Hay algún problema con ello, padre? —Le mosqueó el tono despectivo al referirse a sus retoños

—Aún no le tomas el peso a la situación Seijuro. —Volvieron a calmarse, su padre estaba analizando toda la situación y los obstáculos futuros. —Cuando me quedé solo contigo ya sabías hacer todo lo básico para un niño, ahora tú tendrás que educar completamente a tres de ellos _solo._

Se molestó un poco, Masaomi lo estaba subestimando: ¡por supuesto que había pensado en ello! Había pasado cada minuto desde que se enteró pensando en eso, pero superaría esta prueba, lo haría por sus pequeños.

—¿Y qué con ello? Soy un Akashi, podré resolver cualquier problema que se me presente. —Soltó con arrogancia. —Ahora me retiraré, la doctora dijo que debo respetar los horarios de mis comidas.

Salió de la habitación más ligero, con un peso menos al haberle confesado todo a su padre, se sintió mejor; ya no estaba completamente solo, tenía a su padre apoyándolo y aquello era sumamente reconfortante.

Masaomi observó a su hijo abandonar la habitación y soltó un largo suspiro que había retenido desde que se enteró de la impactante noticia de que sería abuelo. Se dejó caer en su asiento y tomó delicadamente una foto de su escritorio; en ella una hermosa pelirroja le sonreía con ternura.

—En momentos como este me haces tanta falta Shiori. —Dijo al aire acariciando la foto de su difunta esposa.

Los días pasaron y Seijuro ya tenía las pertenencias que llevaría a Tokio guardadas en cajas, su padre ya había realizado todos los trámites para habilitar aquel lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Dejaron la tranquilidad de la mansión en Kioto para dirigirse a la capital solo los dos.

 _Y una fría noche de invierno padre e hijo se plantaron frente a una elegante puerta caoba que en números de oro dictaba 128._

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Espero que les gustara, en el siguiente capítulo ya veremos como le va a Sei en su nuevo hogar, tendremos un par de reencuentros y explicaciones :3

Como estoy en periodo de certámenes antes de los finales, no sé si alcance a editar el capitulo para la otra semana, pero lo intentare sino nos leeremos en dos semanas a mas tardar.

Con todo eso dicho...

 _See next time_

 _(_ y abrazos de oso para todas las personas que están estresadas como yo)


End file.
